


A New Box

by telera



Series: Ed and Sam's D/s universe [10]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is arrested on suspicion of physical violence against Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Box

**Author's Note:**

> These stories do not follow any chronological order- they can be read independently.

The night Ed spent at the police station was the hardest of my life. I've been there many times. I know what is like. But Ed is... different. He's not like me. That is not to say he's not tough, of course. He is. But no matter how tough you are, getting arrested on suspicion of physical abuse and domestic violence can break you. And it did break Ed.  
  
I spent a long time blaming the doctor. I went to the clinic for a flu prescription, but the doctor insisted on checking my heart and lungs with the stethoscope. When she saw the welts on my chest I lied. I said it had all been an accident. Lame, I know, but I was panicking already. She wasn't fooled, of course. An hour later, Ed was arrested in his office at ENCOM.  
  
One of the worst things of it all was telling Alan. I mean, he's the closest to a father I've ever had. He smuggled popcorn into my bedroom when aunt Lora thought I was sleeping and helped me with fraction problems on weekends. And now I had to face him and tell him that I... that Ed...   
  
'They showed me the report, the photographs... Jesus, Sam. He did that to you?'  
  
 _'Pet, pet. You've been so good this week I'm going to break this new cane in for good. On your chest'._  
  
'Alan...' I think I started to cry then, because I knew what it looked like. And it wasn't true. None of it was.  
  
'Alan' I tried again, and the look of utter horror in his face made me clench my teeth in a bout of sudden anger. I don't know where that rage came from, but it helped me speak at last.   
  
'Yes, he did all that to me. Because I asked him to. It's how we live Alan. It's who we are'.  
  
The next day ENCOM's lawyers arrived with the police at our apartment, where they took pictures of our Games Room, the rack of canes, the spanking bench, everything. I had to write a statement explaining I had consented to everything, and in the afternoon all charges were dropped. When Ed finally came home I thought the nightmare was over. Silly me, it was only beginning.  
  
Sweaters. Woollen, thick sweaters, I wore them all the time and it was never enough. I was convinced people would see my skin, my neck, my wrists, and report Ed. Not that he was himself anyway. He had become a soft, fake version of himself. He wouldn't touch me for days on end, and when he did he was always insecure and hesitating. I think that's what made me weep in the shower.   
  
Alan saved us. To this day, I still don't know how he had the courage to do it. But a couple of months after the arrest he sent Ed a brand new cane with a note that read: "You're not a criminal". And for me there was a new leather collar. The note read: "For the freest, bravest person I know. A."   
  
The gifts saved us. Literally. One more week like that and Ed and I would have broken up for good, forever. But we didn't. Instead we started to talk. Actually, I think we spent a week talking. OK, so Ed says it was six days. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we talked our hearts out. Something we were too scared to do after the arrest.  
  
I still can't believe there was so much fear inside us. Big fears, small fears. Real, imagined, obsessive, justified. Crippling us.  
  
It took us many months, but little by little we started to be ourselves again. Well, not our old selves. I like to think of us as Ed and Sam 2.0. We're better, in many ways. Wiser. And also happier. I know because I didn't love Ed as much as I love him now. And he feels the same.     
  
So many things changed during that year. We do stuff now tat we never imagined doing. Ed, for example. He never liked BDSM clubs very much, but now he holds meetings where he talks about his experience and the legal ramifications of a D/s relationship. We've received a lot of support, and we've now become very active members of our local community. Some people even see us as heroes, haha. We're not. But Ed loves the attention.  
  
 **This is your Master writing on your iPad, pet. We'll address that disrespectful comment later in the evening.**  
  
Ouch. I should have taken the iPad to the kitchen with me.  
  
Anyway.  
  
As for me, I found a new doctor in the Kink Aware Professionals Directory, Dr. Cynthia Rosendale. She's a sub herself, mother of three and planning to do an MA in microbiology. I love to go to her office, even if I only need some routine blood work. I feel safe with her.  
  
And Alan. We invite him over for dinner the last Friday of each month. It's such a relief that he knows about us and doesn't judge us. And funny, important as it is for me, I think his acceptance is even more important for Ed. Somehow.  
  
His gifts are in a box under our bed, with the notes, one of my old woollen sweaters and a rope Ed was too afraid to use in those days. Sometimes I open the box and think about the past, however briefly. I do not wish anybody the ordeal Ed and I underwent, but it is true that every cloud has a silver lining. That's why I stuck the picture of a phoenix on the lid of the box.


End file.
